Married, With Scouts
by LSMcGill
Summary: Ranma wakes up with a hangover, and no memory of how he got there. But why does he have a ring on his finger? (you just had to ask for more, didn't you?)
1. Don't You Wish This Was a Dream?

Chapter One: Don't You Wish This Was Just a Dream?  
  
Ranma woke from confused dreams to the stabbing light of daylight. He groaned in misery as the sun burned through his cracked eyelids and set his brain to screaming. He threw his arm over his eyes to block the light and tried to figure out where he was and why he felt so lousy.  
  
There had been that fight with Shampoo, where he'd had to take away whatever magical potion she had decided to try and douse him with this week, then of course Akane had had to misunderstand that and had punted him to...  
  
Where?  
  
All he could remember was a fuzzy impression of crashing through a roof, yells of surprise, then Shampoo's potion bottle smashing under him.  
  
He finally realized that part of the smell assaulting his nose was sake, and lots of it, and he finally noticed that he was female, and that someone was lying next to him, indeed, that several someone's were, and that they seemed to be rather naked, and that so was he.  
  
He sat bolt upright, the immediately groaned as the action made his head feel like it was about to explode. Several minutes passed before he could actually focus on the scene around him.  
  
A girl with short blonde hair presently was sound asleep with her arms around his waist and her head resting on his leg. Another girl with slightly wavy bluish green hair was curled against him to his side. A third girl was curled up against his other with her head resting on his calf, this one with short black hair. Ranma's head had been resting on her thigh.  
  
Scattered around the room was a veritable whirlwind of clothes, tossed hither and yon. Glasses lay carelessly on the floor near bottles of champagne and sake. Sexy underwear hung from the backs of chairs.  
  
Ranma blinked in disbelief. What had happened? It looked like an... an..  
  
Well to be blunt, it looked like an orgy had taken place with him as the centerpiece. And from the bucket of nearly melted ice and the empty thermos next to the bed...  
  
He was shaking his head in denial as the door to the room opened and a tall woman with long green hair entered, carrying a tray and a smile.  
  
"Ah, you're awake! Wonderful! Let me wake up the others and then we can feed our husband a honeymoon breakfast."  
  
Ranma blinked in terror at the word husband, and his eyes immediately went to the slightly oversized ring on his left hand, then to the matching ones on the other girls.  
  
As the tall green haired girl set the tray down and started to try and wake the sleeping trio, all Ranma could think of was Shampoo's potion, and that Akane would NEVER forgive him for this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The coffee was a blessing beyond anything he'd ever known, helping to clear his head from the effects of the hangover and contemplate his current situation, and turning him male. The four girls were totally unsurprised at the change in his gender, or his fuzzy memories of the last several months.  
  
"It's normal, love," the tall green haired girl said. "You've been remembering more every day. I'm glad now that you remember everything, you haven't forgotten us."  
  
Ranma nodded. He had remembered after the initial shock had worn off. Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna and Michiru had been very worried about him since he had crashed through the roof they had just vanquished a villain on. It had been love at first sight, for all of them, and yesterday, they had been married.  
  
It had to have been Shampoo's potion, but the problem was while he now had his memories back, he was still married. To all four of them.  
  
Setsuna was giving him the eye. "What is it, Ranma? You look worried."  
  
Ranma drained his coffee. "Well, um, I don't know how to tell you all this, but before we met, um, well... I kinda already had a fiancée, um, or three."  
  
Haruka laughed as she nudged him in the ribs. "You were already playing the field, huh Tiger?"  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't like that Haruka," Michiru said. "I'm sure Ranma had his reasons."  
  
"Um," Ranma answered. "Well, I was kinda forced into them. Akane and I were promised since I we were born. Then dad took me on a training trip to China, and I kinda ran afoul of this Amazon who thinks she's married to me, then there's my friend Ukyo, who says my dad betrothed her to me when I was six." He took another sip of the coffee. "I guess I liked all of them, in some ways, but I just don't know what to do."  
  
Setsuna snuggled her still naked body against his side. "Well, I suppose we can see if we like them. If you care for them, love, we can certainly see if they might be worthy of being wives. We have to look out for our husband, yes?"  
  
Ranma was in the middle of kissing her when he suddenly realized how automatic the response had been to Setsuna's cuddle. It had been the most natural thing in the world to kiss her.  
  
It just emphasized just how powerful the potion had been. Even realizing what had happened, he was still in love with the four girls too. He couldn't bear the thought of life without any of them.  
  
And Shampoo had been planning on using the potion on him while they were alone.  
  
Funny, angry as he was about that, he couldn't make himself upset that it had caught his current wives instead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The quiet moment lasted for a few eternities before chaos once more rose it's evil head, and the dining room wall exploded.  
  
As the rubble settled Ranma heard two words he hated more than anything spoken once more.  
  
"Ranma, Kill!"  
  
Ranma shoved Setsuna out of the way and jumped in front of the others as a bonbori flashed out of the settling dust. He caught the metal ball and stopped it cold, then intercepted the second as it followed close behind. He shouted, "Stop this, Shampoo! If we have to fight, I'll meet you outside!"  
  
The Amazon stopped in amazement. "What? You no try to run? No try to hide fact betray wife?" Large tear streaked purple eyes blinked at him.  
  
"I didn't betray you Shampoo. We were never married. And no, I'm not running, nor will I let you hurt my wives either." He held up a hand to Haruka, "No World Shakings either! She's a human."  
  
The blonde frowned. "She just blew a hole in our house!"  
  
Ranma sighed. "I know, I know. Let me speak to her."  
  
Shampoo just stood and blinked. "Shampoo not believe newspaper wedding announcement. Shampoo know had be some trick."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yep. Yours."  
  
Shampoo looked at him dumbfounded. "How Ai Ren say such thing. Shampoo search for lost Ranma after pervert girl kick. Check hospitals, check morgue. No find Ai Ren."  
  
"It was your potion that made this happen, Shampoo. If you hadn't tried to douse me with it, none of this would have happened."  
  
"Ayah. Ai Ren not use marriage potion!"  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice when it broke all over me."  
  
The Amazon looked at the four girls, still naked, but holding a sword, a mirror, a long key shaped staff, and a glaive, and gave a heart broken wail as her bonbori dropped. "Ai Ren is lost! Marriage potion was for Shampoo! Now happiness stolen forever!"  
  
Ranma folded his arms. "You shouldn't have tried to use it on me. You have only yourself to blame."  
  
"Now Shampoo is doomed." the purple haired girl said quietly. "All can do now is kill self." She stood and turned. "Ai Ren not need worry about Shampoo any more. Bie Lhao."  
  
"What. What the hell are you talking about, Shampoo?"  
  
"Amazon Champion cannot be failure. Granddaughter of Warleader cannot be less. Shampoo Honor gone. Only way save family shame is honorable death."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Great. More problems on my head."  
  
Hotaru looked pensive. "Ranma, you can't just let her commit suicide."  
  
Setsuna was looking at the Chinese girl more closely. "You're Joketsuzoku, right?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo is nothing anymore. She have no honor, no home, no family."  
  
Haruka sat down and grumped. "Great. She's a moper." Michiru laid a hand on her shoulder. "Be nice, love. We don't know what she's been through."  
  
"I know she's trying to steal our husband. And he's softhearted enough to fall for it."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Haruka, we owe her for our happiness. If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have our husband."  
  
"We got caught in a spell she used to try and trap him!"  
  
"Does it mean we love him any less?" Michiru asked softly. "Does it mean we want our happiness to be marred by such despair?"  
  
Setsuna was still looking at the Amazon girl. "Would you happen to be related to a girl named Cologne? Looks a lot like you, with blue hair instead of purple?"  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Great Grandmother? She no look like Shampoo. She no want to see Shampoo after such failure."  
  
"Great Grandmother? It couldn't have been that long." Setsuna's brow wrinkled in thought. "It wasn't that many years ago."  
  
Haruka laughed. "Right. Setsuna, for you that could be centuries."  
  
"I know I remember talking to her not that long ago. We were discussing the Amazon laws. I wish I could remember."  
  
"Shampoo have one choice. Honorable death." She raised big tear-filled eyes to Ranma. "Shampoo would have been good wife. Have many strong babies for Ai Ren. Daughter could have been Champion someday. Now Shampoo have nothing."  
  
Ranma, ever the man who couldn't stand to see a woman cry reached out a hand to Shampoo's shoulder. "Maybe Setsuna's right. Maybe there's a loophole in the laws. Maybe Cologne knows something. Look, I'll go with you to the old ghoul's."  
  
Shampoo looked at him in disbelief. "Why Ai Ren care? Only run from Shampoo before. Thought would be happy to get rid of."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I got you to thank for my wives. Whatever the reason, I still love them. I owe you is all. Let's go see what the ghoul has to say."  
  
Shampoo's eyes fell as her shoulders slumped. "As Ai Ren wishes. Shampoo have nothing else to do."  
  
Ranma sighed. Why was his life never simple?  
  
At least it couldn't get any worse...  
  
* * * * *  
  
One day, maybe, he'd finally learn not to say that, even to himself.  
  
"You beat her in a challenge match in front of the entire tribe?" Setsuna asked. "By Amazon law you _are_ already married, love. No wonder she's so upset."  
  
"But I ain't Amazon!"  
  
"You agreed to abide by their laws when you challenged her, love. You challenged the Village Champion during an offical tournament for the tournament prize. You're stuck with the consequences."  
  
"You mean that purple haired bimbo is already his wife!" Haruka scowled. "We have to share him with her?"  
  
Michiru was looking over the still depressed girl sitting next to a rather stern looking Cologne. "I don't know dear, she is awfully cute."  
  
Hotaru grabbed a hold of Ranma's arm. "We can't just let her kill herself, Ranma dear"  
  
Ranma slumped to a chair and grumbled. "Ya mean after all the stunts she tried to pull on me, I'm supposed to just forgive her? And accept her claims? She's taunted and teased me, insulted me, and tried to magick me into loving her! And you're telling me she's my wife! All because of some backwards tribal law!"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Yes. While you may think the Amazons are backwards, they are the last survivors of an ancient and highly civilized society. Even the Moon Kingdom recognized their laws, and I believe if you check the terms of the treaty they have with both the PRC and Japan, their laws hold in regard to challenges to their warriors. Face it husband, legally, she is your wife."  
  
"Setsuna love, you are the most hidebound old stick in the mud about some things." Haruka muttered.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Absolutely. I am the Guardian of Time, and I've seen too many trends come and go. While this current trend for monogamy is popular, multiple mates has always been the standard. And marriage is a lifetime commitment."  
  
"So I can't divorce her?" Ranma complained.  
  
Setsuna whacked him across the back of the head. "Husband! I'm ashamed of you! How could you even contemplate doing something so dishonorable?"  
  
Ranma picked himself up from the other side of the room. "Geez, you hit harder than Akane!"  
  
The front door of the Cat Cafe collapsed inwards with a loud boom. A shadow blocked the door, one carrying a big mallet.  
  
"Ranma Saotome! I didn't want to believe it when Kasumi told me she saw you coming here. You've left me hanging for three months, and now I find you with that Chinese Bimbo! You two timing jerk! Die!" The mallet was raised to attack position  
  
Ranma groaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Akane stormed into the cafe, completely ignoring the four girls in fuku. Her eyes were on Ranma in an absolute fury.  
  
The sword cutting through her mallet got her attention though.  
  
"I don't know who you are, little girl, but you have a beef with my husband, you got a beef with me." Haruka said, her sword jauntily held on her shoulder.  
  
Akane looked at the stub of her mallet and blinked twice. "HUSBAND???"  
  
Haruka flashed her ring at the stunned girl. "Yep. We tied the knot with the stud muffin yesterday. I'm getting kind of annoyed at all these interruptions to our honeymoon."  
  
Ranma was still starting to stand and brace for another low earth orbit insertion. "Um. Haruka, she's another one of my fiancées."  
  
"I'm your only fiancée, you baka!" Akane huffed. "And where does she get off calling you husband!"  
  
Ranma held up his hand. "Because I am." His ring glittered as well.  
  
Akane stated to glow with a battle aura, but before she could launch an attack, a chain shot into the cafe and snared her waist.  
  
"My darling Shampoo, forgive me for this, but I could not bear to see you so despondent over that wretch Saotome!"  
  
"I'm not Shampoo you blind-" There was the sound of water splashing as glass broke. "- and beautiful knight you! Oh Mousse, I can't believe I never saw how noble and handsome you look, how manly! Take me in your strong arms and bear me away from here!"  
  
They poke their collective heads outside to see Mousse in a paralyzed stance against the wall while Akane was busy undressing him. "A-A-Akane! Please! I love Shampoo!"  
  
"But you just expressed your love for me! You rescued me from the awful fate that awaited me as Ranma's unwanted fiancée! Take me and love me forever, for my heart is forever bound to yours!"  
  
Ranma looked over at his wives. "Did I act like that?"  
  
Haruka blushed. "We all did, stud. And hey, you're the first guy I ever liked. Kinda fun with you, actually, though it took a potion to get me to admit it. He's in for a real treat if that stuff is the same thing. We didn't crawl out of bed for a week."  
  
Mousse finally got free, wearing only his pants. He sprinted away, chased by the amorous Akane. Around the corner, there was a loud thunk as a telephone pole shuddered, then they watched Akane drag the unconscious Chinese boy off towards the dojo.  
  
Ranma looked at Shampoo. "You were going to douse me with that?"  
  
"Love potion number nine meant for marriage night. Shampoo was hoping she finally celebrate her marriage to Ai Ren."  
  
"I told you we ain't married." he answered reflexively.  
  
"Yes you are, husband. By Amazon law, she's legally your wife. You're disgracing her with your actions." Setsuna insisted  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, love. Look. Amazons are a matriarchal society, so a woman is a member of the ruling and warrior castes. She's the Champion, which effectively make her a princess. Like I said, you are her _legal_ husband, and you are refusing to acknowledge this. She's here in Japan because she can't go home as a disgraced woman, and she can't marry anyone else. For an analogy, it's like you got her pregnant. All Cologne and Shampoo have been trying to do is get you to live up to your responsibility. So far, they have been rather nice about it. They could have simply gone to the Japanese embassy and had the government deliver you tied up in a ribbon."  
  
Ranma blinked. "She could do that?"  
  
"Shampoo tell Ai Ren all this. Why no listen to Shampoo when she say?"  
  
Ranma set down on a chair. "I thought you were just saying it to try and break up me and Akane."  
  
"Shampoo just want Ai Ren. She no kill pervert girl when have chance like should have, and no try get government involved because she no want make Ai Ren hate her. Shampoo want husband love, not resentment. Shampoo have had enough that."  
  
"She's telling the truth Son-in-law. The only reason I haven't gone to the embassy is because she's begged me not to." Cologne added.  
  
"See husband. She loves you too." Hotaru said gently as she leaned against Ranma. "You can't just abandon her."  
  
"And she is really cute." Michiru added.  
  
Shampoo gave him really big puppy dog eyes as she batted her lashes.  
  
"Ah hell. If Setsuna says you're already married stud muffin, than I guess I'm game." She nudged the Amazon. "Got anymore of that love juice?"  
  
"Ah hell." Ranma muttered. "Like we need anymore of that kind of trouble?"  
  
Shampoo nodded her head. "Maybe for Ai Ren. Shampoo no need. Shampoo just hope curse not cause problem."  
  
Ranma paled. "Oh yeah. Um... Shampoo. Better give me a dose and pray before you change."  
  
"Curse?" Setsuna asked. The rest of the girls looked at the Amazon.  
  
"Shampoo go back to village when fail kill girl Ranma, and fail marry male Ranma. Great Grandmother not happy. Take Jusenkyo re-train. Shampoo fall in spring of drowned kitty."  
  
"A kitty? How cute." Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Um, sweetie." Haruka tapped her on the shoulder. "I hate to burst your bubble Ho-chan, but remember what Ranma's reaction was to meeting Luna and Artemis? And even Diana?"  
  
Hotaru's face fell. "Oh, yeah, he has a phobia."  
  
Setsuna looked at her rather pale husband. "Maybe dousing him with more love potion would be a solution."  
  
Cologne sat a bottle on the table. "Here you go Son-in-law."  
  
Ranma looked at the bottle nervously. "I can't believe I'm crazy enough to even contemplate this."  
  
Cologne had the cafe cleared in a hurry, and locked down tightly, even replacing the fallen door. In a few moments, Ranma was alone in the room with his wives and Shampoo. She sat facing him eagerly watching Ranma's every move.  
  
Ranma picked up the bottle. "Well, here goes nothing." He poured out glasses for each of his wives and himself. They took them with half smiles as he toasted them. "Here's to love conquering all."  
  
They drank simultaneously as once more the front door shattered and another figure stepped in. She grabbed the Amazon by her collar and started yelling.  
  
"What did you do to my Ran-chan you crazy Amazon? I just saw the paper and it had his wedding listed in it!"  
  
She stopped as she realized Shampoo wasn't alone and looked up to see five pairs of eyes looking at her and Shampoo adoringly.  
  
"Wow, they're both hot. Is this another fiancée you've been holding out on us stud?" Haruka asked, undressing both girls with her eyes.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Oh yeah, it's my cute fiancée, Ucchan." He stepped forward and gave Ukyo a hug before linking arms with her and Shampoo. "I've been dying to tell her how much I love her."  
  
"You have?" Ukyo gave him a startled look.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "I can see why. She's as lovely as Shampoo."  
  
Hotaru stepped behind Ukyo and wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Oh, she's perfect. Can we keep her too, Ranma love?"  
  
The startled okonomiyaki chef stared. "Um, what's going on?"  
  
Shampoo looked over from where she was being undressed and kissed by Michiru and gave Ukyo a amused cat look. "Ukyo barge in and join Shampoo as main course at orgy. What think do?"  
  
Ukyo blinked and said the only words that came to mind. "Oh my." 


	2. Tangled Ribbons of the Heart

Chapter Two: The Tangled Ribbons Of The Heart.  
  
"Please Akane! I'm telling you, I love Shampoo! Please give me back my clothes and put yours back on!" Mousse attempted to say around the gag without much success.  
  
"Now now, Mousse-Sama, I know you must love me! If I can only find - Ah Ha!"  
  
Mousse trembled as the bewitched girl discovered what she was looking for amid the pile of weapons she had removed from his robe. Akane triumphantly held up the half dozen bottles Mousse had liberated from Cologne's stores at the Cat Cafe.  
  
Akane stood, her naked body swaying seductively as she approched the bound and helpless Chinese boy. "Naughty Mousse. First you try to run away, then you keep refusing me."  
  
"Please Akane! Release me!" Mousse attempted to say. It came out as gibberish. He prayed to every deity he could remember for salvation.  
  
Instead, they played a practical joke on him.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Villianous pervert Girl! What are you doing to my Ranma- Sama!"  
  
A ribbon snaked out of the window above Mousse and shattered the vial in Akane's hand, spilling the contents all over her and Mousse. Akane blinked as she looked out the window at Kodachi, and smiled. "Oh, Kodachi-Sama, you're just in time!"  
  
Mousse blinked as the gymnast stepped through the window. She was glorious! So beautiful! How could he ever have thought she was insane! And Akane! She was a Goddess every bit as much as Kodachi!  
  
"What are you playing at you perverted girl! My Ranma was crying out for release!"  
  
"No, Kodachi-Sama, it was just Mousse. I'm sorry if you mistook him for Ranma. Let me make it up to you, my goddess."  
  
Kodachi blinked. "What is this?" She took in the langourous pose Akane was in, standing there soaked, small droplets of the water glistening on her smooth, naked skin. Her ribbon dropped as Akane stepped closer.  
  
"Surely the Black Rose must be tired after her efforts. It must be so taxing to be the Captain of a gymnastics team, so stressful. Wouldn't you like a back rub?"  
  
Mousse strove to free himself, so he could sweep them both up in his arms and tell them how much he loved them! Muffled " I love you's" were screamed against his gag as he sought to work his way free.  
  
Kodachi was still blinking. "Why - why would you care? You've always attempted to steal my Ranma away!"  
  
"I must have been blind. I should be spanked." She turned to offer her naked rear to Kodachi, who blinked again as a small trickle of blood began to flow from her nose. Akane smiled and turned to her again, stepping closer again and pressing her body against the still stunned Kodachi. Kodachi's thin leotard soaked up the potion from Akane's skin as Kodachi lost herself in Akane's eyes.  
  
"I never realized how beautiful you were." She whispered as her lips sought Akane's.  
  
Mousse stopped struggling as he watched his goddess begin to play with each other, smiling as they gave each other pleasure with their hands. Akane had Kodachi out of her leotard in moments and she smiled at Mousse as she eagerly brought Kaodachi to an orgasm, before slowly settling her down, her legs straddling Mousse's hips. Kodachi gasped as she lowered herself on him, the potion on his skin mingling with her sweat as she drove him deeper. Her lips parted slightly as she looked up at Akane.  
  
"My heart has never know such joy, my loves." she whispered before her mouth was too occupied for anything else.  
  
Mousse had to agree.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kodachi smiled at Akane and Mousse several hours later. "So, this potion is what opened my eyes to the love I have for you both?"  
  
Akane nodded. "I never realized how much I loved either of you until then. Now I couldn't live without you. I was so blind."  
  
Kodachi picked up one of the bottles. "I must find out what is in this. With it, we can make Ranma ours!"  
  
Akane nodded. Mousse frowned. "But love, he's off with these other girls. My poor Shampoo was heart broken when she read the paper about his marriage. She was even talking about suicide. That's why I tried to rescue her, and ended up rescuing my darling Akane instead. I shudder to think about my love in the hands of that miscreant!"  
  
Kodachi and Akane rolled their eyes. "We must rescue Ranma from those wenches at once." Kodachi whispered, then sighed. "And I suppose we must rescue the purple haired bimbo as well. Our darling Mousse's happiness is just as important."  
  
Akane sighed too. "I suppose I can learn to live with her, for Mousse's sake."  
  
Kodachi took stock of the five bottles left from Mousse's stash. "First, I must away to my hothouse to analyse this, and make more. We must make certain we can overpower the spell the witches have cast on our Ranma!" She smiled at her playmates. "Would you come with me? I find the thought of being bereft of your presence so soon more than I can bear."  
  
Akane smiled. "Me either, and the walk will give poor Mousse a chance to recover."  
  
The two girls gave the boy evil grins as they stood. The Chinese boy smiled. "Give me time. I'm certainly willing enough to keep the pair of you happy. Until then, I know you'll keep each other amused."  
  
They nodded as they shared a long kiss, then started to try and sort through the tangle of clothes and playtoys on the floor. Kodachi held up the fur lined manacles and smiled indulgently at Mousse. "I never suspected what lurked beneath that simple cloak, love."  
  
Mousse shrugged. "Me neither." He gave her a lingering kiss as he began sorting through the various clothes. "But as much as I enjoyed finding out all of that, did you two really have to super glue my glasses on?"  
  
Loving laughter was his only answer. 


	3. The Delicate Sound of Blue Thunder

Chapter 3: The Delicate Sound of Blue Thunder

Kuno blinked as Kodachi walked by the open door of the salle on her way to her greenhouse, followed by Akane and Mousse. Curious. He put down his mask as he walked to the door, looking after his sister and the fair Akane.

Then he snapped his bokken in half as he watched his thrice bedamned sister sully the virtuous and pure Akane by laying a very long kiss on her, as well as being far too free with her hands. All while Mousse was… was….

His mind refused to process the visual data, and he turned back to the salle, noticing that some vile demon had broken his bokken.

"SASUKE!"

The house ninja popped up at his feet. "Yes, master?"

"Mine eyes have beheld evidence my sister has sold her soul to demons and doth practice the black arts. You shall go into her greenhouse and discover how she hath managed to bespell my beloved Akane."

"B-but master! Mistress Kodachi has expressly forbidden me to enter her greenhouse."

"I as well. Nonetheless, you will recover for me the information I seek. Or shall I take you fishing in the koi pond?"

"No, Master." Sasuke wiped away the huge drop of sweat as he dodged around Tatewaki and started climbing the drain pipe to edge along the greenhouse roof.

"Hmm," came Kodachi's voice from below. "My darling Mousse, while I am definitely enjoying your current activities, and appreciate your skill with your tongue, it does make it very difficult to concentrate on duplicating this love potion."

Mousse's response was muffled, but it apparently caused Kodachi to giggle. "Don't speak with you mouth full, Mousse dear."

Sasuke pried up the glass ventilation window and looked down cautiously. Kodachi was bent over one of her benches, with several test tubes of a clear blue liquid. The Chinese boy….

Sasuke felt his pulse quicken, realizing that Kodachi was stark naked, and the long-haired boy, Mousse, was kneeling behind the bent over form of Sasuke's mistress. Kodachi finally set down her tube, and stood, revealing at last the focus of his master's obsession, who apparently was just as occupied as Mousse. Kodachi looked down at them both and smiled.

"Okay, okay, let's retire to the bedroom to play; I'll work on this later."

Akane looked up with a smug grin, then jumped to her feet, kissing Kodachi. Then she joined Kodachi in grabbing Mousse and dragging the grinning boy back into Kodachi's room.

Sasuke looked down at the blue liquid and grinned. "A love potion. And from my mistress's reaction, a very strong one. Master will be so pleased!"

He let himself down on the rafter and scurried down to the lab table, grabbing up a pair of the test tubes. He bolted out of the green house and back to the roof. "OHOHOHOHOHO. I have succeeded! I have the potion!" He looked at the vials. "With this, my Master can win forever the heart of his beloved! With this, he can rightfully claim the heart of Akane….. With this, I could get all those cute girls down at the Ginza to like me! I could get my own harem!"

There was the sound of a cleared throat behind him. "Sasuke!!" Tatewaki's voice growled.

Torn between duty to his master, and the thought of all those nubile young girls… Sasuke ran.

Ukyo was smiling. She was smiling at the world, at the cars, at the occasional person, even at the clouds. She was smiling because she was happy, and she was happy because of two things… the fact that if she had one more orgasm, she'd likely pass out, and because her life was perfect. Ranma had asked her to marry him!!!!

And Shampoo, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. But she had been asked! And she'd said… YES!!!!

She let out a happy sigh as she floated along the walk towards Ucchan's on her way to collect her stuff and move into Ranma's house with his other wives. Outside, she whacked the mailbox a few times with her spatula, and smiled at it as it staggered away. Even Tsubasa couldn't get make her unhappy today.

As Ukyo vanished into her restaurant, Sasuke came bounding down the street, and crashed head first into the mailbox. The two glass vials flew up, even as the old ninja staggered into street and was carried off by a passing bus.

Kuno turned the corner a second later, crashing into the mailbox and sending fragments flying, revealing a very pretty occupant in the box. Kuno found himself sprawled in an ungentlemanly fashion on top of the female figure, looking into wide, long-lashed eyes.

Then the vials smashed into the concrete, their contents splashing all over the pair. And Kuno found himself falling into the bottomless pools of her eyes.

"My lady, how could I have ever passed you by on the street, yet never understood the beauty within you? Fool I have been to have never opened my eyes before. I have lived a life of darkness until now, when I have finally seen the world illuminated by the sun." He rolled to the side and rose, drawing the brown-tressed beauty to her feet. "Pray forgive me for my halting tongue, but your loveliness doth draw the very breath from my body in wonder."

The brunette fluttered her eyelashes and placed her hand demurely at the base of her throat. "My lord, you have me at a loss, your honeyed tongue quite overwhelming me."

"Pray tell me thy name, my goddess."

I am Tsubasa, Lord Kuno. We have met before."

Kuno blinked. "Nay, had I beheld such loveliness I should have ripped out my eyes that the memory would always be unsullied by visions of lesser things."

"Yet I have seen you many times lord. I will admit it has been in disguise as I have tried to stay close to my darling Ukyo, but many a time you have taken refuge under the branches of the tree I was disguised as."

Kuno threw his hand against his head dramatically as he sighed. "Ah! Cruel fate to be so close, yet have never felt the joy of your touch, the pleasure of your eyes upon me."

"Nay lord, it has been I who has been blinded to your manly physique, your stern countenance, your eloquent speech. Fool have I been to blindly chase solely after my love for Ukyo."

"Nay, fair maiden. I could never think you a fool. Only allow me to be close to you, and I shall endeavor to aid you in your quest! I shall help you win the heart of the woman Ukyo!"

Tsubasa wrapped her arms around Kuno. "You are too kind, noble lord! Oh, my heart doth beat within me at your closeness and my body doth desire your attentions."

Kuno's hand rose to brush back the brown curls and looked into her burning eyes. "My heart doth race to hear you say those words. My home is not too far, shall we retire thence to slake our desires ere we seek to continue your quest?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Several hours later, following a lot of oral sex, some clever clothing, and some artistic posing while on hands and knees, a very disheveled, but incredibly happy Tsubasa knocked on the door to the Tendo residence. When Nabiki opened the door to look at the brown haired cross-dresser, she was surprised to find the apparent female gingerly standing, and smelling faintly of Astroglide.

"Tsubasa? What do you want?"

"Nabiki. I need your help desperately. You have to tell me how I can become like Ranma and be a real girl!"

To be continued.


End file.
